A Very Josh Fanfic
by thatawkwardfangirll
Summary: When 18-year-old Mollie and her little sister run into Josh Hutcherson in an airport, what will happen? And what adventures will they go on? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Liz!" I said to my little sister as I dragged her through the moving crowd of people to the airport restroom, "We don't have much time!"

We finally reached the bathroom and I shoved her through the door. I was panting from all the running and walked over to a near-by water fountain. After waiting in line for about 5 minutes, I finally got my turn for the water. It was amazing and I stayed there for a little longer than nessacery. I'm pretty sure I gained another pound from drinking all the water. I shrugged, not finding that fact very important and walked back over to the bathroom.

I decided to go in a get Liz because I figured if she was done, she'd be waitinf for me in there, not wanting to be suffocated by the on-going crowd out there. I said, "Liz? You done?"

No answer.

I didn't worry, though. She had to be in here. She just had to be.I figured she was playing a little game, so I crouched down on my knees and looked under all the stalls. All I saw were older women feet, no little girl feet. I started to worry.

Liz wasn't in the bathroom.

I quickly hurried back out into the throng of people in the airport and looked around hopelessly for my little sister. I sighed. What have I gotten myself into? After looking around for a little bit, very aware of our minutes counting down to get on the plane, I noticed a familair brown hair color attached to a girl wearing a blue jean jacket on and a shirt that looked like it had a band on the front. Liz had been wearing her favorite 'The Beatles' shirt. Bingo.

I quickly launched myself into the crowd, heading in that general direction. I lost her after a minute and sighed, exasperated. Why didn't she stop moving. I pulled my wallet out and grabbed the picture of her inside it and started asking random people of they'd seen her. While still heading in the general direction I had seen her go, I asked person after person, feeling more and more hopeless as I went.

Just when I was about to give up, I showed one last person the picture, without even looking at them and they said, "Yes, actually." I snapped my head up. "Where? Where is she?" The boy seemed around 19 and he had short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked familiar but I was too caught up in finding my sister to care. He smiled and pointed to a Custmer Service table a little further away and I saw the familair Beatles shirt and wavy brown hair. Without looking back at the stranger, I said, "You're a life saver!"

About five seconds after I left his presence, I realized who he was and I quickly back-tracked pulling out a pen. I looked back up at that now too familiar face and said, "Hey, one more thing." He looked back at me curiously, "Yeah?" I swiftly grabbed his arm and wrote my number down neatly and started walking off and called out behind my back, "Call me."

I walked over to Liz, wrapping my arms around her. Apparently she had noticed e just a moment before and she looked up at me with those breath-taking brown eyes. She was so pretty. I was proud to be her older sister. She smiled, as if reading my thoughts, and said, "Mollie?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Who was that you just talked to?" She said innocently.

I smiled. "Liz, oh, Liz. You wont believe me.., but I just met Josh Hutcherson." And with that, I grabbed her hand and lead her back to our suitcases and we started towards the door to board the plane. This was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

As the flight attendant gave us the cars, telling us which seat to sit in, I glanced at Liz's cars and noticed she wasnt anywhere near me. Wanting her to be safe, I said, "Hey Liz, look, don't talk to anyone, okay?" And just to get that beautiul smile out of her, I said, "Also, if a fat man falls asleep on your shoulder, don't shove him off untill he starts drooling, otherwise he'll just be pissed you interrupted his sleep." Like I hoped, she smiled, and I smiled goofily back, causing her to giggle. "Alright, now go sit down, munchkin."

I walked over to my seat, giving her a reassuring smile as I put my carry-on into the compartment above my head and plopped down in my seat, sighing as I realized I didn't get the window seat. I loved having the window seat. Most people would feel sick, looking down at the world from below, but I liked it. It made me feel like I was bigger than everyone else down there and they couldn't tell me what to do. They didn't own me.

After about ten minutes, I was convinced that no one was gonna come sit by me and just as I had decided no one was, a person boarded the plane. He (I presume it was a he) was wearing a hoddie and had his hood pulled up, covering his hair and forehead. He also had sunglasses on. Now this guy is what you call suspiscious. I looked at him warily as he walked towards me and I started to get up to he could get the window seat, but he said, "No, it's fine. I see you want the window seat...scoot over and you can have it. I don't mind." All thoughts of this guy being suspiscous left my mind as I gave him a grateful smile.

After I had scooted over and he had goten settled, I pulled out the book I was currently reading, City of Glass by Cassandra Clare. The series 'The Mortal Instruments' was absolutely beautiful so far. And I'm not ashamed to say that I'm a little more than intrigued with Simon. I smiled at the thought of my favorite charactor and quickly got to reading. I didn't even notice as the man next to me watched me for a moment before pulling out his own book. I took a glance at it, I'm pretty sure he was reading Catching Fire. The second book in 'The Hunger Games' trilogy.

At the thought of The Hunger Games, I thought of when I met Josh today. That's quite ironic, I thought. That I met Josh, who is starring in Catching Fire, which will come out soon and now there's a stranger next to me reading Catching Fire. I smiled to myself, thinking about Josh.

I saw the man shift slightly out of my peripheral vision and saw his sleeve come up a little. That's when I turned and noticed that there was writing on his arm. Someone's number.

That's when I noticed the familar handwriting. _My _handwriting.

Josh Hutcherson was sitting right beside me.

I don't know what made me do it, but slowly reached out and tilted the book down so I could see his face. I grabbed his sunglasses and pulled them off and let out a little squeak of excitement.

Then the oh-so-familair voice said, "Well... Nice to meet you again."

I'm pretty sure my jaw would have fallen off if the flight attendant hadn't said that we were about to take flight and that I needed to sit back, which I did.

After the take off, which sent a rush of adrenaline through me, and we finally got to the calm part of the flight, I turned back to Josh. He smiled his gorgeous smile at me, and I could've fainted on the spot.

I took a deep breath, telling myself he was just another person. And I said in a surpringly steady voice, "Hi.. I'm Mollie." I made to move my hand for a handshake then realized how awkward that was and quickly withdrew my hand. Josh chuckled and smiled, "Well, I'm Josh, but it seem obvious that you already knew that." I snorted and immeaddiately blushed at how awkward I was being around him. I couldn't help it. He just messed with my brain. Trying to make up for the snort I said, "Yeah, you could say I now who you are.." I half smiled and continued, "Is that Catching Fire you were reading?" I knew it was, but I wanted to get off the awkward subject of him being famous and me being...well, not.

He smiled enthusiastically at my question and said, "Yes, acually! I find that when you're playing a part in a movie that's based off a book, when you read the book, it's like you're bonding with the person you're going to play. You're understanding them, interpreting them. I find it helps being an actor if you really try to _become_ your character."

I smiled at how enthusiastic he was about his work. You could tell how much he loved it, and he was amazing at it, too. I was fighting against being star-struck, so I said, "You're amazing... I didn't know it was possible to be so dedicated to your work."

He shrugged my compliment off, like he wasn't that good and said, "Hey, you are what you are," he looked around and then continued, "So why are you going to California?"

"Well... Me and my sister, Liz, came to Kentucky to visit our grandparents, and since I'm 18, there was no need to bring our parents along. Now that summer is almost over, we gotta go back home." I shrugged. "We live in L.A. My dad's a big business owner." I rolled my eyes, clearly annoyed about him being a business owner. I just didn't like it because now all my dad talks about is his work, or rivalries with other businesses. Okay, so the rivalries part doesnt bother me so much, considering I like fighting and I help my dad try to beat them sometimes, but still.

Josh studied me for a moment them said, "Your parents don't make you-" he blushed slightly and shook his head, "I mean, you arent your parents. They are who they are and you are who you are. Different people, different hobbies, different personalities."

I smiled at how inspirational and thoughtful he was, even to a complete stranger like myself. He was just so...perfect. So completely himself and no one else. He knew who he was, and he knew what he liked. He knew how he was gonna live his life, and live it to the fullest. I admire him for that. I admire him for never giving up, and never saying no.

I smiled. "So... You are planning on calling me right?" I smiled and laughed with him. '_Maybe this ride won't be so bad after all,' _I thought to myself.

That was when I forgot all about the view below and focused on the view in front of me


	3. Disaster Waiting to Happen

It was the best airplane ride of my life. Josh was more amazing than any interview or magazine could describe. He was like the god of perfection sent down to Earth. He obviously didn't mind at all talking to strangers, and, to be honest, right then I really didn't care. He laughed at all my pathetic jokes and we talked about books and movies and what we did back in Kentucky.

About twenty minutes before we were scheduled to land I said, "So... Since we're about to part ways, you never answered my question. You're going to call me. Real or not real?" He smiled at my Hunger Games reference and thought for a moment before hesitantly saying, "Real.."

My brain was going haywire. I no longer knew what my name was, or where I was or what I was doing. All I knew was that Josh Hutcherson, the one and only, was going to call me. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding as I processed this. I managed to stutter out, "R-Really?" He smiled again, and it took my breath away how absolutely gorgeous this man was.

The flight attendant ruined my moment by saying into the intercom, "Buckle up tight and keep your mouths shut. We are about to land." I couldn't help but smirk as she laid her eyes on me and Josh when saying 'keep your mouths shut.' "Jealous Bitch," I muttered. Josh looked over at me and mouthed, "What?" I shook my head, smiling with giddiness.

As we started our decent, I noticed Liz talking quietly to the boy next to her. The boy looked a good two or three years older than her and he was handsome. I fumed. I told Liz not to talk to strangers! She must've noticed me talking to Josh and thougt it was okay, but I can see the way she look at the boy. She took a one-way road to crush city. Boy was she gonna hear from me when we got off this plane. I saw her glance overat me and then act like she hadn't seen me practically steaming out of my ears. '_Stupid 13-year-olds' _I thought.

After about 20 minutes, we were up and about, everyone leaving in single file after getting their carry-ons. Josh stayed with me while I wawited for Liz after a few half-hearted protests.

I don't know who was more shocked when Liz got off the plane - me or her. She got off holding hands wih the guy she had been sitting by and my jaw dropped. Her smug look quickly followed when she saw who was standing right beside me. Josh raised an eyebrow at me as Liz quickly ran up to him and almost knocked him over, giving him a bear hug and saying, "Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm such a big fan!"

I was watching the guy she had been sitting by. He was standing there awkwardly and after a minute of Liz telling Josh how big a fan she was, the guy cleared his throat uncomfortably and I watched Liz's reaction through narrow eyes. She blushed crimson and quickly went back to him, whispering something in his ear that made him smile, but only made me practically on fire.

"Liz?" I said through gritted teeth, "Mind telling me who your _friend _is?" She glared up at me. "This is Ian," she said, "He sat by me on the plane. He started talking to me and he was so sweet... I just had to talk to him." She shrugged like it was nothing. "And how old is Ian?" I questioned, trying hard not to yell. Ian cleared his throat again and looked over at me with a gleam in his eyes and said, "If you're done acting like I'm not here, I'd like to say that I'm 17."

My jaw dropped. Liz was 13. Ian was 17. I mentally shook my head. This wasn't happening. Screw 'age doesn't matter.' This definitely matters. "Well, we better be going. Pleasure to meet you." I grabbed Liz's arm, pulling her towards me. Ian reached out and pulled her towards him with surprising strength. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her full on the lips while I watched in pure horror, Josh long forgotten.

I shook my head, slowly backing up as I watched my little sister kissing an older man like it was nobody's business. I ran off to the girl's bathroom, Josh on my heels, but I made it to the door before he caught me. I went to the sink with a mirror hanging over it and looked at myself in the mirror, wondering where I went wrong with Liz. Somewhere in the back of my brin, I processed Josh's voice on the other side of the door say, "I'm coming in!" Sure enough, seconds later, he walked in.

At first I didn't know it was him who had walked in, but them I felt warm, comforting arms around my waist and I sighed. Josh Hutcherson had wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. This was every girl's dream. I turned around in his grasp, my back leaning against the sink as I stared into his intense, but caring eyes. He said, "Mollie, look, Liz is 13. You may not think of her as one, but she is a young adult, and she can make her own decisions..." He continued on, but I really wasn't listening to him. I was too busy staring at his face, trying to remember the features that a camera just could capture.

I smiled up at him and took a deep breath, readying myself for the big thank you speech I was about to launch into when a bucnh of people with cameras busted through the door, clicking away at their cameras. I heard Josh mutter, "Shit." as he quickly pulled away from me, striding out the door.

So that was it? That was the last I would ever get to see of him? The last thing he says to me is, "Shit."? I gritted my teeth. This was all the stupid papparazi's fault! Some of them had followed Josh out the door, crowding around him, asking him endless questions. Then I noticed that some of them had stayed in here with me. Then they started crowded around me, questioning me until all my thoughts jumbled up.

"How old are you?"

"How do you know Josh?"

"Are you secretly dating?"

I answered swiftly, "18, I sat by him on the plane, and I wish." Then I quickly left the bathroom. I heard one question as I hurried back over to Liz, "Hey! I didn't catch your name!"

I smiled and shouted back, "I didn't throw it!"

Moving over to Liz, I quickly grabbed hers and Ian's arms as the papparazi tried to sift through the crowd to get to and grabbed our luggage then quickly running as fast as possible out of the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look, guys," I said to Ian and Liz as I raised my hand, sigaling a cab, "I don't have much time to explain, but we are under potential attack from the papparazi and you're just gonna have to trust me. Ian, I'll make sure to drive you wherever you're supposed to go when we escape them, okay?" They both nodded, out of breath from all the running we just did.

I ushered them into the cab, putting our luggage in the back and shutting the door before throing some money on the console. "Step on it," I half growled at the driver. I told him our address and rolled down my window, giving the finger to the papparazi. Ian raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything.

As soon as we started speeding up, Liz squealed, "Oh my god! Did you see Josh?! He's even more gorgeous than in the pictures! And I got to _hug _him! I swear I almost wet myself." Ian fumed, jealous. He leaned in and whispered into Liz's ear, barely loud enough for me to hear, "I can make you wet yourself..." I hissed as Liz turned a bright shade of red.

I turned to Ian, flushed with anger, "Look Ian, if Liz likes you, then there's gotta be something good about you, but I don't want you treating her like she's a 21-year-old stripper! She's 13, for fuck's sake! You're lucky to be with her and you arent allowed to whisper dirty things in her ear. Ever. Okay? Also, no more kissing until I have a little talk with Liz. Got it? If you're with Liz, you gotta deal with me." Ian stared me straight in the eye before muttering somethingthat sounded like, "Yes mom." I chose to ignore that, and Liz's embarrassed groans. Then the driver said offendedly, "Hey! Stripper's arent that bad!" Me and Ian burst into a fit of laughter while Liz just looked at us like we had just asked her if she'd seen a unicorn.

We finally reached my parent's house after taking a few sharp turns and confusing short cuts to lose the papparazi that seemed determined to follow us. I sighed and thanked the driver a million times, in the end giving him a soft kill on the cheek. He looked like he was in his 30's and obviously alone, considering he drove a cab. He gave me a grateful smile and I whispered in his ear, "You should try eNetwork. I heard there's lots of hot singles on there. You may even find a...nice...stripper." I winked and laughed, walking with Ian and Liz up to my mom and dad's farm house.

Now, I've lived in this house for 18 years and I still never get over how beautiful it is. It's beautiful to me, anyways. I'm a writer. I like to interpret thing in my own way and see them through my eyes, not someone else's. That's probably why I'm the captain of the debate team. Well, was, I reminded myself. I had graduated high school just before summer started. I got drunk for the first time at a graduation party. Ended up passed out on some random guys roof, holding a chiuhauha that had, apparently, thought my hand was a chew toy. It was so bad I had to go to the hosptial and explain the whole predicament. I have permanent curves in my fingers.

Anyways, back to the house. It was old. The oldest house in California. You may not think that's much, considering how many buildings get built here, but I live in a small place, just to the side of L.A. The house has been here for hundreds of year and it never fails to amaze me. It's old, yes, but elegant. You just can't help but admire the old pantings that are slightly faded and the carving and old wooden porch. It's a two story house, four bedrooms, three bathrooms and a balcony, which I luckily get to have.

"Ian!" I called to him as we reached the porch, "Bro, you better stay near me. Trust me, you don't wanna be under the full speech and/or the wrath of our dad when he finds out that you're with Liz. Ask Liz, she was there when dad met my first boyfriend." Ian chuckled, but stayed near me as we entere through the front door, quietly heading for the stairs so I could stuff Ian in my closet when my mother's voice come to us from the kitchen, "Liz? Mollie? Is that you?" I sighed. "Yeah, mom it's us."

We heard her footsteps as she quickly came to us saying, "Oh god! I've missed y'all so much, I don't know if I'll let you go back to your grandpa-" Her words were cut off as she finally entered the living room and saw Ian. She sighed, looking him up and down. "Boyfriend?" She guessed. I nodded and she sighed agan. "Hurry up and hide him from your father. I honestly can't take another two hours of the 'if your break her heart, I'll break your ass' talk." Ian raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "C'mon, pretty boy." He groaned as I dragged him up the stairs and sat him on my bed. "Stay." I said and smirked. "Good boy." He glared at me and I smiled and laughed.

The afternoon went by fast as dad came back in and we all had dinner together and catching up. After awhile, I finally remembered Ian up in my room. "Well, it's getting late. Me and Liz need sometime to rest and get over jet lag..." I trailed off, giving them the hint that it was time to stop questioning us about what we did. Dad kissed my forehead and sauntered off to his room, Mom following soon after. I quickly grabbed a box of Cheez-It's and a can of coke before racing up the stairs to my room.

When I opened the door, Ian was fast asleep on my bed. I rolled my eyes. Men. Always thinking they owned everything. I sighed and checked my phone, noticing the _1 missed call, _and I quickly grabbed the phone and called it back. It rang three times before he answererd.

"Mollie?" I smiled and nodded then realized he can't see me. "Oh, uh, yeah. It's me, Josh." I sat at the edge of my bed, absentmindedly playing with Ian's hair while he slept. "Josh...?" I asked, "When can I see you again?" I heard some shuffling on the other side of the line and bit my lip, waiting. Finally, he said, "How about tomorrow night at McDonald's? Around 10."

I was going to see Josh again. The thought ran through my hand over and over, but I realized Josh was waiting for an answer. "Yeah! Yes, yes, that's perfect. I'll, uh, see you then." He chuckled and said, "Yeah... I'll see you then." _Click._

I squeaaled, falling back on my bed, and right on top of Ian. He grumbled, "Five more minutes, mom!" I laughed and ruffled his hair, "It's me, you dork. Wake up...I've got food." He shot right up and I grinned at him. I held out the Cheez-It's to him, "Ta-da. Dinner...is served." He rolled his eyes at me and I laughed, kicking off my shoes. "Hey, bro, I don't mind sleeping in here with you, but hands to yourself, got it?" He winked, "No promises." I raises and eyebrow at that, but said nothiing, snuggling into the covers.

A few minutes later, Ian was fast asleep and I giggled, quietly getting out of bed and grabbing a marker. Walking quietly over to him, I bent down in front of his face and drew a mustache like Mexicans have. I grinned, satisfied and hopped back in bed, thinking about Josh the whole night.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, uh hi. woot woot. next chapter will be josh and mollie at McDonald's! prepare yourselves. shit gonna go down. **


End file.
